


9th Kinktober - Frottage

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Grinding, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Lazy skeletons, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Comic and Stretch watch a bad horror movie. Soon they find their interest directed elsewhere.





	9th Kinktober - Frottage

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit behind on Kinktober... I'll probably be done in November...
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it, you sinners! ^^

Comic leaned over to kiss Stretch who immediately turned his skull to give the shorter skeleton better access, happy for a distraction from the bad horror movie they were watching. The former hummed in appreciation and licked over his lover's teeth, silently asking for entry. The taller opened his mouth, summoning his own tongue and let out a low sigh when Comic's tongue lazily stroked his, lapping at the back of his teeth. Stretch tasted like honey and a bit like lemon (wherever he got that from we will never know *wink*). The shorter found himself thoroughly enjoying the taste and licked more insistently, drawing pants and little moans from his lover. He moved onto the taller's lap, never once breaking the kiss. Comic slid his hands under the other's hoodie and caressed the floating ribs with gentle but determined strokes, wanting to hear every sound he could make the other utter. He drew back from the kiss, looking deeply into his lover's eye sockets and rubbed his hips against the other's slightly at the sight of Stretch drooling openly, eye sockets hazy and at half-mast.

"you okay?" Comic asked, his voice a pitch deeper than normal as he whispered. The taller could only nod his head and rolled his hips a bit, encouraging the shorter to do more. The latter gasped at his lover's unexpected movement and smirked, thrusting against Stretch more daringly. They could both already feel their magic collecting in their pants. Comic slipped his hand into the taller's pants with a smug smile, caressing the there pelvis gently. He pulled down his lover's cargo pants and let them drop to the floor, rubbing Stretch's pelvis until the magic there pushed his hands away. He backed up a bit, his eye lights glued to the orange member standing at attention. Comic rubbed his thumb over the head, his lover letting out a keening moan. He smiled and stroked down a bit, dragging some of the glistening pre-cum down the shaft. Meanwhile his shorts were way too tight for his comfort and he stopped his movement for. moment, almost feeling bad as Stretch let out a whine at the loss of friction. The short skeleton pulled the waistband of his shorts down enough for his member to spring free, moaning softly at the friction.

"mnn..." He licked up Stretch's neck, making the other moan loudly. Comic grasped their members with both his hands, keeping his gaze focused on Stretch as he lazily stroked upwards, thumbing the taller's head gently to pick up some pre-cum which was already beading on the other's cock, taking it with him down to their bases to lubricate their lengths to make his motions easier. Stretch let out a low cry as the shorter squeezed at their bases, his eye sockets slipping shut in bliss.

"ahhnnnn~ saanss~" Stretch moaned, thrusting into the shorter's hands eagerly. Comic quickened the pace of his hands and started rutting against the other, quiet moans trickling from his jaw. The taller groaned at the friction and thrusted harder, feeling his climax approach quickly.

"gonna.. COMIC!!" Stretch warned, trailing off into a shout of his lover's name as his body stiffened and he came, cum bursting from his length, coating them in thick ropes. He slumped back against the couch cushions and let out a low whine of protest. Comic let his member go, speeding up the thrusts into his hand, his eye sockets scrunched shut in bliss. He squeezed himself, his body locking up and came with a loud moan of his partner's name, covering their shirts in blue liquid. He slumped onto Stretch, panting from the exertion. They were both breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths. Comic was the first to move, sitting up. He slipped off his shirt and pulled off his lover's shirt, teleporting them both into the laundry bin.

"you okay?" Comic whispered, floating a blanket over to them. He wrapped them both up in the quilt and turned off the TV, looking up at his lover.

"m good..." Stretch murmured sleepily. Comic smiled and hugged the taller close, nuzzling his bare ribcage.

"tale and blue are gonna have a fit when they see the couch..." Comic murmured, staring at the stained couch dubiously. Stretch shrugged and pulled the shorter closer, laying down with the other on top of his ribcage.

"love ya..." They whispered simultaneously, smiling at each other. The two lazy skeletons fell asleep quickly, their souls beating in perfect sync.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the chapter please leave a Kudos and a comment (I don't bite ^^ and also I love comments).
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
